


For the Better

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Something Just Like This [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Moving On, OiSuga Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, iwaoi friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Suga realises that he was considering kissing him again. Considering pulling him under the concrete pavilion and into the singular bathrooms to forget about this conversation. This was fucked up. He was fucked up.





	1. One Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the events of [The Worst Laid Plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12709455) but can definitely be read by itself.

**Chapter One: One Step Forward**

When Oikawa checks his phone for the first time since before he left for Ushijima's last night, he's not surprised to see missed texts, but there's a number of them from Suga. He responds to the most recent.

 

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 06:24** _

_We may have to postpone that dinner._

_**Sent; 07:16** _

_Alright, why?_

 

Suga doesn't respond until well after 8, when Oikawa is lounging next to Ushijima on his bed: '

 

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:43** _

_yuuji is refusing to go until I agree to meet his parents. But we both know that's not happening_

_**Sent; 08:44** _

_that's surprising coming from him. well Iwaizumi is coming up on friday for the weekend_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:44** _

_oh okay. Want to do it then?_

_**Sent; 08:44** _

_we can. is your little yuuji not coming then?_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:46** _

_Not if he keeps acting like this. He thinks having dinner with friends is equivalent to me meeting his family. I'm not his boyfriend. I don't know why he's acting like this._

_**Sent; 08:46** _

_I'm going to say it's because you've been sleeping together_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:46** _

_Come on Tooru. When has that meant anything._

_**Sent; 08:47** _

_maybe not to you but it could have for him. I don't mean that in a judging way just stating it._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:47** _

_I just thought that he knew what this was. I mean. We talked about it before the first time but. I don't know. I feel kinda guilty?_

_**Sent; 08:50** _

_maybe when it started you two were on the same page? feelings can develop when sex is involved. maybe it just changed for him_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08: 51** _

_This is stupid._

 

He can almost hear Suga pouting.

 

Oikawa laughs but understands. 

 

_**Sent; 08:51** _

_hey shit happens suga-chan_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:51** _

_Do you think I should try the whole dating thing again?_

 

Oikawa wants to tell him yes, he wants to suggest Iwa-chan but he would be a dead man if he did that. 

 

_**Sent; 08:53** _

_if you're up for it. there's nothing wrong with being single for a while._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:53** _

_I haven't dated since Tsukishima and I broke up. You know that right?_

_**Sent; 08:53** _

_I do. but you don't have to date or be with people just because you can._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:54** _

_I know that. I just happen to love sex. I don't dislike Yuuji by any means either. I just...don't want to date him, I guess._

_**Sent; 08:54** _

_is there someone you actually want to date since you're considering it?_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:54** _

_Not really. I was just thinking about Kei I guess. I miss him, but I think I'm a little heartsick for what we had. Lol why, do you know anyone interested in dating an emotionally detatched slut like me?_

_**Sent; 08:54** _

_maybe but I'm not sure either of you are good to date someone right now_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:54** _

_Well introduce me sometime, okay? No harm in checking out the goods, right?_

_**Sent; 08:55** _

_you actually already know him._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:55** _

_Oh? Do tell, Tooru._

_**Sent; 08:55** _

_I would love to but I think he would kill me if I did. trust me I want to._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:55** _

_Ughh fine. What if I guess who it is? Will you tell me if I'm right??_

_**Sent; 08:56** _

_no, but I won't tell you that you're wrong._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:56** _

_Tooru so mean T_T_

_**Sent; 08:56** _

_just start guessing. when I don't say no that means you're right._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:56** _

_Tooru I swear to God if you're thinking Kageyama!_

_**Sent; 08:57** _

_what?! eww no god no!_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:57** _

_Matsukawa? He thinks I have a nice ass._

_**Sent; 08:57** _

_that may be true but he's in love with maki-chan and hasn't realized it yet. guess again_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 08:59** _

_That means Hanamaki is out too...I'm running out of guesses of people we both know that would actually like me...Is it one of your kouhai? Yahaba? Kyoutani? Kunimi??_

_**Sent; 08:59** _

_wow you're just swinging now. but you're still wrong. think suga-chan think!_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:00** _

_I would say Iwaizumi, but I don't think he even swings this way._

_**Sent; 09:01** _

_he does_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:01** _

_...is it Iwaizumi?_

_**Sent; 09:01** _

_i can't say_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:01** _

_!!!!! Are you serious? Does he even know about this or is this just some weird idea you have?_

_**Sent; 09:01** _

_he may know something but i still stand by what i said before that you two probably shouldn't rush into anything_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:02** _

_No you're right. I'm in no place to date anyone. Not opposed to hooking up tho…_

 

And then, a minute later:

 

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:03** _

_that's my problem isn't it_

_**Sent; 09:03** _

_Yeah probably sorry suga-chan. but I have an idea. wanna hear it?_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:03** _

_I'm listening._

_**Sent; 09:04** _

_stop whatever you're doing with yuuji. you're not happy. have dinner with me, ushijima and iwa-chan. just talk to him for a night._

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:04** _

_You know, your advice isn't terrible sometimes._

_**Sent; 09:04** _

_Excuse me my advice is never terrible.'_

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 09:05** _

_If you say so, Tooru-chan~ Now I'm going to meet with Yuuji...It's time to end this._

_**Sent; 09:05** _

_good luck suga-chan_

 

\---------

 

The decision to break things off with his current hook up was for the best. It was. That's what Sugawara had to tell himself, at least. It helped him to hit send on the text. 

 

**_Sent; 09:07_ **

_Can you meet me at the park in 20?_

 

His reply is almost instant. It throws a red flag up for Suga, he should have seen the attachment coming. 

 

**_Terushima Yuuji; 09:07_ **

_Of course suga. the normal spot?_

 

**_Sent; 09:07_ **

_yeah_

 

This isn't going to be fun. He changes out of his pajamas and into skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. He didn't need to dress up for this. He runs into Daichi in the kitchen. The other is already dressed and has a textbook open on the table. "Morning, Dai."

 

Daichi looks up, "Morning." He notices the simple clothes and tired eyes. "You okay Suga?"

 

"Maybe." He deflects. He leans on Daichi's shoulder tiredly. "Do you think I'm a slut, Dai?"

 

Shock flashes across Daichi's face before anger replaces it. "Of course not. Why are you asking?"

 

Suga studies his face. He's watching for any sign of dishonesty, but all he finds is his best friend being concerned in his very daichi way. "I think I've been dealing with Kei and my breaking up the wrong way."

 

Daichi's anger fades a bit but concern is growing in its place. "What do you mean? Is this about Terushima?"

 

Suga nods. "I've been messing around with him for a while, but he...seems to actually like me."

 

Daichi finally understands. "But you don't like him back. What are you going to do?"

 

Suga shrugs, slouching further into daichi until he grunts in protest under his weight, "End it before he gets hurt. I never wanted this to be more than sex."

 

Daichi doesn't bother shaking him off. "When? The sooner the better would probably be best, before he can get hurt worse."

 

"I'm headed out to meet him." He says tiredly, and then, quieter, "Do you think I made a mistake leaving Kei?"

 

Daichi stands, inadvertently pushing Suga off of him. He moves around his chair and pulls Suga into a hug. "No. You two were going in two different directions. It was for the best." His answer is firm but Suga could hear the care in it as well.

 

Suga lets Daichi hug him, but only for a moment before he pulls away with renewed confidence. "Thanks, Dai. I'm going to talk to Yuuji."

 

Daichi gives him a smile, "Any time, Suga. Good luck."

 

Suga doesn't have to wait long for Terushima to show up. "Hello, Yuuji." he calls, getting his attention.

 

Terushima walks over to him with a smile on his face. Once he gets close enough he cups Suga's face and kisses him. "Hey Koushi." It like he didn't even notice that Suga didn't kiss him  back.

 

Suga steps back and sits on the bench. He's glad that it's too early for the park to be populated by more than a few joggers. "Sit down. There's something I want to say."

 

Terushima eyes him curiously but sits anyway. "What is it?"

 

"I haven't been...entirely open with you." Suga rubs the back of his neck and stares off into the lush green of the park, "I'm not over my ex."

 

Terushima tries to hold one of Suga's hands but he pulls away. Terushima tries not to look hurt. "Okay. But isn't that why you're with me? To get over him and be with me?"

 

"Physically, yeah." Suga sits on his hands, not really sure what else to do with them. "But I think I only made it worse."

 

Terushima crosses his arms and stares at Suga. "Koushi I don't understand what you mean."

 

Suga looks close to crying, even though he's trying his hardest not to. "I can't be who you want me to be, Yuuji. I just. I can't."

 

Terushima puts a hand on Suga's knee and tries to get Suga to look at him. "I want you to be yourself. How can you not be that?"

 

Suga looks at him, finally. finally. He looks sad, but there's a set to his jaw. "You want a boyfriend. Someone to go out with you, and meet your family, and share your life with you. And I can't be that. Not the way I am now."

 

Terushima goes still for a moment before taking his hand back. "Oh. I thought we were getting closer. I'm sorry."

 

"I'm so sorry, Yuuji." Suga chokes on the words a bit. He really hates breaking hearts. The resigned look on Yuuji's face was nearly as bad as the image burned in the back of his mind. Of Tsukishima the day he broke up with him. It makes him feel so much worse.

 

Terushima turns away from Suga, leaning back against the bench and staring blankly at the scenery around them. "It's okay. I understand."

 

Suga laughs in the most self deprecating way. "You're too good for me anyway."

 

Terushima turns his head and looks at Suga, slightly annoyed. "You're not a bad person, Koushi. Shit happens, feelings get hurt, we get over it. It's fine." The words should hold some sort of reassurance but the tone strips any away. 

 

The words and the tone send him whirling back to six months ago when Kei had spit out the same sort of thing. It makes Suga angry, and he's not sure who he's mad at anymore. 

 

"That doesn't make it okay! I knew how you felt and I took advantage of that. How does that not make me a bad person?" Terushima side eyes him, but says nothing. Suga chews on his lip. "Why won't you scream at me?"

 

Terushima rests is elbows on this thighs and head in his hands. His voice is starting to rise and harden but he's able to keep himself mostly in control. 

 

"Because what's yelling going to do? It won't change the outcome of this." He sits back up and leans his head back. "And because I agreed to this, knowing this could happen."

 

"You knew...?"

 

Terushima sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Not really, not about you not being over your ex, but I could tell you were getting annoyed. Especially after the whole meeting my parents thing."

 

"I'm sorry." He says again. "I really do like you, you know."

 

"Not enough. Not how I like you. You don't need to try and fix this you know?" Terushima looks over to Suga. "I can handle rejection."

 

Suga wants to apologize again, but he holds his tongue. He leans over and wraps his arms around Terushima's neck.

 

Terushima doesn't do much more than awkwardly pat him on the back. "Koushi, what are you doing?"

 

Suga realises that he was considering kissing him again. Considering pulling him under the concrete pavilion and into the singular bathrooms to forget about this conversation. This was fucked up. He was fucked up. 

 

He leans back and stands abruptly. "I'm sorry, Yuuji. I hope you find someone who can love you the way you deserve."

 

Suga turns and leaves, only hearing a faint, "Thank you" from Terushima as he walks away. He makes it back to his apartment in record time. He immediately goes to his room and lays on his bed, spread on his stomach. 

 

He wants to vomit. He hadn't meant for this little coping mechanism to get so...habitual. It makes him feel sick.

 

He doesn't know how long he's lying there for; it feels like hours but Suga knows it probably wasn't any more than a few minutes. He curls onto his side when he hear a knock on the door. 

 

"Suga? Can I come in?"

 

"Sure." He says. He would rather suffer alone, but he knew there wasn't much chance of that happening. The door opens, closes and a weight sinks down next to him. Suga rolls over to face his visitor. 

 

"Do you need something?"

 

Kuroo shrugs and lays down, his hand moving back to rest behind his head. "Not really, I was just checking on you. Sawamura told me what I'm assuming you just did."

 

"Yeah." Suga says shortly. Then, "I feel like a bad person."

 

"Everyone makes mistakes, Suga. That doesn't make you a bad person. It just makes you human."

 

"No one else I know sleeps around to forget the guy they dumped." he pouts.

 

Kuroo huffs like he's trying not to laugh. "Suga, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure plenty of people sleep around to get over someone. And just because you dumped him doesn't mean it hurt you any less."

 

"It's just," Suga looks to the side, at the stitching of Kuroo's jeans, "I lost volleyball. And it hurt, so I took it out on Kei. Then I lost him too. How am I supposed to let go of the things I never wanted to lose?"

 

Kuroo looks at Suga, trying to make his thoughts make sense. "Hold on to what you can. If you focus on healing your ankle, you could at least play some form of volleyball." He lowers one of his hands and plays with Suga's hair. "Have you talked to Tsukishima since you broke up with him?"

 

Suga leans into the touch. "No. I'm not sure if he would speak to me if I tried."

 

"I would try. See how he's doing. Apologize if you need to. But don't try to get back together, it won't be good for either of you. You need to end your romantic feelings on a healthy note. You need a proper adjustment period."

 

Suga meets Kuroo's eyes and can't help but feel a deep fondness. Kuroo really was a good friend. 

 

"Do you think I should meet with him face to face?"

 

Kuroo gives him a sad smile. "Honestly no, I think that would open a whole can of worms that you don't need. A call would be better."

 

Suga imagines looking up at Tsukishima, seeing his blond hair mussed from practice, the way only half of his mouth would quirk up when he tried not to laugh. He has to agree that it's a bad idea. 

 

"I wonder if he'll pick up."

 

"He will. Have some faith." He smiles at Suga and pulls him up so his head's on his chest and wraps his arms around him, keeping him still. "Now it's time to hug it out. You can cry if you need to, I don't mind."

 

"Why does everything end with hugs with you?" Suga pretends to grumble, but he presses his face into Kuroo's collar anyway.

 

Kuroo laughs quietly. "Because hugs are comfy and make everything better."

 

"You're a dork." He says in the most affectionate way possible. "Thank you though. I really do have the best friends. I'm so lucky." The last words are muffled by Kuroo's shirt.

 

Kuroo rubs his hand along Suga's back, trying to comfort him. "We'll be here whenever you need us, so just ask okay?"

 

Suga nods, not trusting himself to speak. He pulls away from Kuroo when he gets a bit too warm and takes a deep breath. "I'm going to call Kei after class tonight."

 

Kuroo regards him carefully. "You can let yourself breathe, you know? You don't have to do everything in one day."

 

Suga chews on his lip. "Maybe I'll wait, then. Just... Don't let me talk myself out of it."

 

Kuroo smiles and pats Suga's head. "I won't, scout's honor. I'll even dial the number if you need me to."

 

"You were never a scout." Daichi says from where he's leaning on the door frame. Suga wonders when he had come in.

 

Kuroo smiles wide when he sees Daichi. "That's not the point, babe. My honor is scout worthy."

 

Daichi makes a face, but ignores his boyfriend otherwise. "You okay, Suga?"

 

Suga smiles as Kuroo pouts and lays back down and cuddles closer to Suga. Suga sits up and pats Kuroo's back as he curls around him. "I could be better but I'm fine. Kuroo helped."

 

"See? I helped." Kuroo huffs at Daichi. Daichi rolls his eyes.

 

Daichi looks back at Suga. "Do you need anything before we head out to class?"

 

"I'll be fine. I've got class in an hour, so I'll see you both at practice."

 

"Alright, tell me if you change your mind." Daichi steps forward and grabs Kuroo's hands, dragging him off of the bed. "Come on, scout, it's time for class."

 

Kuroo uses the force of the pull against him and pulls Daichi to his chest as they shut the door behind them. "Yes, sir.”

 

Kuroo kisses Daichi's temple as they're walking through the apartment. "He'll be okay. He knows what he needs."

 

"I know, but just imagine if it were Kenma. You would worry too." Daichi says as he grabs his bag.

 

Kuroo smiles and gets his stuff too. He takes Daichi's hand and walks out the apartment. 

 

"I know. That's why I talked to him."

 

Daichi locks the door behind them and they start walking towards campus. They reach the science building first so Kuroo leans in close to kiss Daichi goodbye. "See you at practice."

 

"See you."


	2. Best Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima looks at Kuroo like he just signed his death sentence. 
> 
> Kuroo waves a hand at him. "Sorry buddy but I don't feel like being dragged into this one. You have your boyfriend to blame for this."

**Chapter Two: Best Intentions**

Kuroo walks into the building and finds his classroom. Oikawa and Ushijima are already there, quietly talking. Kuroo slides in next to them.

"What's up guys?"

Ushijima greets Kuroo in his very Ushijima way. "Oikawa and I are now an item." 

Oikawa squawks and hits his shoulder. "Don't just start conversations like that!"

Kuroo laughs. "So you're real dating now instead of whatever the hell you were before?"

"Yes. We are boyfriends now." Kuroo has never seen Ushijima look so inexplicably happy before and it brings a grin to his face. At least someone around here was happy together.

"I'm happy for you guys." He pats Ushijima's shoulder and gives a smile to Oikawa. "Welcome to the boyfriend club."

Oikawa makes a face. "That sounds like a weird swingers club."

"Nah its full of commitment and sex. It's a fun club."

"Right, like anyone wants to have sex with you, Tetsu-chan." Oikawa teases. "Sawamura's probably the celibate type anyway."

"Hey I could tell you some amazing stories about how much Sawamura _isn't_ the celibate type."

"Please don't." Oikawa sticks out his tongue in mock disgust.

"Thought so." Kuroo smirks and reaches into his bag and takes out his notebooks. "That's a shame. They are amazing."

Ushijima seems intent on listening to Kuroo's stories, much to Oikawa's displeasure. "I would assume that Sawamura is the quiet sort. Is that correct?"

Kuroo smile looks too much like a proud smirk it almost scares Oikawa. "You would think huh? Suga complains sometimes with how much I can make Sawamura scream."

"That's quite a feat."

"Thank you." Kuroo looks all too smug as the teacher comes in and settles the class.

Oikawa and Kuroo soon start up their usual ritual of note passing. Oikawa pulls the corner of Kuroo's notebook and writes on it: _in case you're wondering, he does like being called daddy_

Kuroo snorts and grabs Oikawa's notebook to do the same.

_why doesn't that surprise me. also suga broke up with terushima this morning so I'm not sure how your dinner will go_

Oikawa draws a frowning face. 

_:( is he okay??_

Kuroo shrugs at him.

_he's sad. a little down on himself. I think he's trying to move on_

Oikawa taps the pen before writing again, deciding to tell Kuroo. 

_Yaku broke up with Iwa-chan_

Kuroo whips his head to the side and stares at Oikawa, confused. Oikawa shakes his head and taps on the paper. Kuroo sighs and looks back down to write. 

___yaku wanted to be with iwaizumi why would he break up with him?_ _ _

Oikawa pauses to take a note from the slide on the projector before jotting down his reply, drawing an angry face this time. 

___ >:( apparently he wasn't sure how he felt anymore. Your stupid libero made my Iwa-chan sad._ _ _

___hey don't blame me for this. I'm sorry that happened_ _ _

Oikawa pouts at the paper. 

___sorry Tetsu-chan. I'm just mad about it. Iwa-chan was pretty upset. What do you think about him hooking up with Suga-chan? like as a boyfriend thing?_ _ _

Kuroo eyes Oikawa, trying to see how serious he is. When Oikawa doesn't falter Kuroo sighs. 

___do you think it's a good idea for either of them? they both just kinda got fucked over_ _ _

Oikawa sighs too. 

___I just think that may be why they would be good together_ _ _

Kuroo leans back in his chair and plays with his pen. He's not paying attention to the class at all, only trying to consider this relationship. He doesn't know Iwaizumi very well but with all that he's heard from Oikawa he knows he's a good guy. He leans back over to write. 

___I want suga to be happy. if they take it slow I think it could be a good thing._ _ _

Oikawa leans over to see the notebook more. 

___I was thinking they could just swap numbers or something_ _ _

___Just for them to start talking more. and I think the distance would help, keep them from fucking you know_ _ _

Oikawa snorts. 

___we'll have to keep Suga-chan on a short leash_ _ _

Kuroo smiles but his eyes are serious. 

___suga uses sex to distract himself from feeling sad. if anything iwaizumi and him should just vent to each other_ _ _

___Iwa-chan just wants someone he can take care of._ _ _

___well honestly I think suga could use that._ _ _

Oikawa draws a heart with **Suga & iwa ** written in the center. 

___Iwa-chan would be such a good boyfriend. He's never had one tho_ _ _

Kuroo muffles a laugh with his hands, adds an arrow through the heart. 

___well suga has only dated tsukishima. iwaizumi would be a different type of boyfriend which I think would be good for him._ _ _

Oikawa rolls his eyes. 

___why did someone like suga-chan date someone like that salt block anyway?_ _ _

___You're going to have to ask either suga or daichi for that one_ _ _

Oikawa pouts again. 

___maybe suga-chan will tell me stories. i need details._ _ _

Kuroo shakes his head at him. 

___don't think thinking about the good times with tsukishima would be good for him right now_ _ _

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows, the lecture long forgotten. 

___he needs to get over it though, he hasn't spoken a word about it since it happened_ _ _

Kuroo sighs. 

___I know. I convinced him to call tsukishima, to try and get some closure about everything_ _ _

Oikawa gives Kuroo a confused look. 

___but you said not to bring it up._ _ _

Kuroo looks a bit guilty. 

___it was after he broke up with terushima. he was regretting leaving tsukishima and I thought it would be best if he got some clarity instead of overthinking it._ _ _

Oikawa sighs through his nose. This was too complicated. 

___you want him to talk to the boy whose heart he broke? and open all those wounds? wtf tetsu-chan_ _ _

Kuroo frowns. 

___you act like any of those wounds are actually healed. that's why he's had his line of sex pals, he hasn't gotten over him yet._ _ _

Oikawa flips to a clean page. 

___yeah but don't you think he's going to bring up too many old feelings?_ _ _

Kuroo shakes his head. 

___it could. but it could also give him the chance to talk everything out and explain himself. he's always going to wonder 'what if I didn't leave him' if he doesn't do something about it_ _ _

Oikawa looks worried all of a sudden. 

___but what if suga-chan decides he doesn't WANT to get over him!_ _ _

Kuroo side eyes Oikawa. 

___to be honest I think all he feels is guilt. he hates why he broke up with him and he can't get over how bad he feels. he misses having a boyfriend not tsukishima._ _ _

Oikawa doodles a little volleyball while he thinks. he seems a bit more relaxed. 

___Do you think Suga-chan will break my best friend?_ _ _

Kuroo glances over, confused. 

___break how?_ _ _

Oikawa snickers and draws a very poor version of the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes but he can't completely keep a smile off his face. 

___come on oikawa this was a serious conversation_ _ _

Oikawa waggles his eyebrows, obviously done with any conductive conversation. 

___and sexual compatibility is very serious!_ _ _

___well we all heard what iwaizumi did to yaku and I have heard that suga is very good in bed_ _ _

Oikawa taps the pen sharply. 

___i need DETAILS TETSUROU. DETAILS._ _ _

Kuroo laughs quietly. 

_what? it's not like I have any personal experience. I just heard he's open and convincing with what he wants and he gets it. he's no angel when it comes to sex_

Oikawa rolls his eyes and Kuroo wonders if it's possible to hurt yourself if you do it too often. 

___I would ask Iwa-chan, but he's so secretive that it took him until we were 16 to tell me he likes guys_ _ _

Kuroo nods. _I get it but didn't we just say that it would probably be a good idea if they don't have sex right off the bat_

Oikawa shrugs. _I know that's what we think, but we can't tell them not to. I mean, they're adults_

Kuroo sighs and shakes his head. 

___I guess you're right. do either of them know you want them to date?_ _ _

Oikawa smiles innocently. That was a bad sign. _maybe_

Kuroo narrows his eyes. _do both of them know that you want them to date?_

Oikawa just smiles wider and underlines his last comment. Kuroo shakes his head with a smirk. 

___you're shameless you know that right?_ _ _

Oikawa laughs into his hand. _i'm a literal saint_

At this point Kuroo just looks amused. 

and how do you plan on getting them together, saint Oikawa? 

Oikawa is about to respond when the professor clicks off the projector and dismisses the class. Oikawa sighs out loud, as if staying quiet was physically taxing. 

"I'm so glad you asked Tetsu-chan! Because I have no clue and was going to ask you for ideas." 

__Kuroo closes up notebook and looks over to Oikawa like he's crazy. "Woah how did I get involved in this plan of yours?"_ _

__Oikawa shrugs. "Daichi won't help and you know it."_ _

__Kuroo stands up and slings his backpack over his shoulder. "So you want me to play matchmaker with my boyfriend's best friend behind his back?"_ _

__Oikawa stands with him and grabs Ushijima's hand as they stand. "Yes?"_ _

__"And you're still aware that Suga is a mess?"_ _

__"Hey," Oikawa says defensively, "I want Suga-chan to get better too. I'm not just going to throw Iwa-chan at him. I want them to be friends."_ _

__Kuroo starts walking out of the classroom, Oikawa following close behind and Ushijima is letting himself get pulled along._ _

__"Didn't you say you wanted to give them each other's numbers? And if you want them to interact why don't you just convince Iwaizumi to come up and visit?"_ _

__"Already taken care of. We're all having dinner on Friday." Oikawa can't help but smirk, proud of himself._ _

__Kuroo laughs, "Well then why are you asking me for advice?"_ _

__Oikawa pokes him in the side, "I need an excuse to leave them alone, of course!"_ _

__Kuroo flinches and swats his hand away. "Okay, okay. At dinner or just in general? Because I think you can use Ushijima to your advantage."_ _

__Ushijima looks weary, but Oikawa brightens, "I'm all ears, Tetsu-chan."_ _

__"Be all gross and affectionate, make them talk to each other. You could even excuse yourself if you want to go that far. Also Suga and Sawamura have a couch that Iwaizumi can sleep on if you don't have the space."_ _

__Oikawa clings to Ushijima's arm, "That, I can do!"_ _

__Ushijima looks at Kuroo like he just signed his death sentence._ _

__Kuroo waves a hand at him. "Sorry buddy but I don't feel like being dragged into this one. You have your boyfriend to blame for this."_ _

__Oikawa raises on his tiptoes to kiss Ushijima's frown. "I'll make sure you get a nice reward if you play along..."_ _

__Ushijima looks down at Oikawa's hopeful face and he knows he can't refuse him._ _

__"Okay, I'll play along."_ _

__Oikawa kisses him again and Kuroo heads down the hall without them. Gross couples and their gross pda. Oikawa smiles up at his boyfriend, "I knew you would. I'm pretty irresistible, after all."_ _

__Ushijima smiles and takes Oikawa's hand back in his own. "How are you going to tell Iwaizumi he can't stay with us?"_ _

__Oikawa grins. "I'm not. You," he pulls Ushijima along with him, "and I are going to retreat from dinner back to my dorm and we'll be...busy. Iwa-chan is too shy to actually interrupt us, and Suga-chan is too nice to leave him on his own."_ _

__Ushijima has a fond but amused look in his eyes. He's happy that Oikawa is excited about something again._ _

__"Are we going to actually be busy?"_ _

__Oikawa gives him a sly smile. "I'm sure we can find something to keep us occupied." he leans in close, "Right, daddy?"_ _

__The tops of Ushijima's ears turn pink. "We could but I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to be too involved if your plan doesn't go well."_ _

__Oikawa sighs, "Right as usual. We can still have some fun though."_ _

__Ushijima smiles and puts his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder. "Of course. I do not ever want you to be bored."_ _

__"No," Oikawa agrees, "you really don't."_ _


	3. Heartbreak Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsukishima speaks again, the tone is a brutal reminder of nights spent in quiet intimacy, moments where the amber of Tsukishima's eyes seemed to shine in the dark. "I loved you, Koushi."

They split off until they meet again for volleyball practice, and when Oikawa walks in he sees Daichi and Suga right away. Oikawa makes a beeline towards them. Neither of them notice until it's too late and Oikawa drapes himself across Suga's back. "Hey Suga-chan! How're you doing?"

Suga jolts in surprise but quickly relaxes into a laugh. "Hi, Tooru. I'm alright. I guess."

Oikawa hums but doesn't get off. "Tetsu-chan told me what happened."

Suga nods. "Yeah. Can we talk about it later? Your place?"

Oikawa let's go and comes up to his side. "Yeah, of course. Anything for Suga-chan!"

Suga laughs. "Go stretch. Your boyfriend is waiting" he teases

Oikawa looks a little embarrassed but he walks towards Ushijima, waving back at them.  
Ushijima smiles at him as they move to start their stretches. "Sugawara doesn't look like he slept last night."

"Yeah well Suga-chan has had a rough morning." Oikawa is pushing down on Ushijima's back, trying not to watch Suga in a way that's too obvious.

Ushijima looks at Oikawa from the corner of his eye, "Is something wrong with Sugawara?"

Oikawa doesn't answer until they switch spots. "He's been having some relationship problems."

Ushijima looks over to where Suga is helping to set up the net. He looks happy enough, if not slightly tired. 

"I see." 

They move on, and practice keeps them busy enough that they don't speak of it again until suga approaches oikawa in the locker room, holding Yuki in one hand, "Here's your baby back."

Oikawa finishes putting on his shirt before taking Yuki back. "Thanks. Do you want to get some dinner and then head back to my room?"

"Sounds good! I've been craving tofu all day."

"Should we invite anyone else to dinner with us?"

Suga looks over to where Daichi is standing with Kuroo and then back at Oikawa. "Ah, just us, if that's alright."

Oikawa quickly gathers his things and Yuki before heading out of the locker room with Suga. He'll just text Ushijima later before he worries. "Come on, let's get to the dining hall before any of them notice."

Suga hops along beside him, "Yeah. I just need to vent to someone that won't try to parent me."

"I can do that." The walk to the dining hall is filled with idle chatter. Once they're there and get their food, Oikawa picks a table near the back. "Do you want to start the venting now or wait until we get to my room?"

"Here is fine," Suga says, "I wanted to talk about boys"

Oikawa nods as he starts to eat his food. "Talk away Suga-chan."

Suga starts eating too, "So," he says over his drink, "Kuroo thinks I should talk to Tsukishima."

Oikawa nods but waits until he's done chewing to speak. "Do you think that's a good idea?"  
"I don't know. But I think I need to do it."

"Then you should. What are you planning on talking about?"

Suga pokes at his tofu. "What happened between us. I feel like I owe him some sort of explanation."

Oikawa doesn't want to ask this question but it should probably be brought up. "Do you still love him?"

"Yeah." Suga says easily, "but not like I was. I love him, but I know we're never going to get back what we had."

Oikawa smiles. "Aw Suga-chan, that's good. When are you going to call him?"

Suga chews a piece of tofu. "Tonight probably. Karasuno doesn't have morning practice on Tuesdays so he'll be able to stay up..."

Oikawa's face turns sympathetic. "How are you feeling?"

Suga shrugs. "I'm trying to stay optimistic, but...I just keep thinking about the good times we had. The way he would kiss me in the middle of a sentence, or how he would bring me the food I was craving while I was out with my ankle. I just. Treated him badly at the end, you know?"

"You were stressed. You were angry. You were sad. It's not an excuse but people usually take that out on the ones they're closest to."

Suga pops another piece of tofu into his mouth and swallows before speaking again. "I know. But I feel bad about it. Kei was good to me."

Oikawa pushes his food around. "So you basically just want to apologize."

Suga shrugs again. "Yeah. And I kinda want to hear his voice. Just talk to him again...is that bad?"

Oikawa gives him a small smile. "Not necessarily. You miss him, it's understandable. I guess it all depends on how you react to him. If you misinterpret your emotions."

Suga tilts his head. "Misinterpret?"

Oikawa sighs and puts his utensils down. "You feel guilty about what you did to Tsukishima. You miss what you two had. I just don't want you to think you should date him again. And I'm not saying this because of Iwa-chan, just to clear anything up."

Suga hums. "Okay, I get you." He folds his arms over the table. "So, tell me more about Iwaizumi. Does he like sweets? Will he complain if I talk during movies?"

Oikawa looks a bit confused by the change of topic but nods anyway. "He's not a huge fan of sweets but he'll eat whatever you get him. And if he likes you he'll never complain. He might even keep up the conversation."

Suga laughs. "I've always thought he was hot, but I didn't think he was into guys. And if he was, I figured you had dibs anyway."

Oikawa awkwardly laughs and looks to the side. "About that. He's been in love with me for a while but is trying to move on now."

Suga studies him. He sees the awkward shift of his shoulders and the tiny bounce of his fingers on the table and smiles. 

"I see. So you want to throw him into this lion's den?" he laughs and gestures to himself.

Oikawa looks back at Suga laughs along with him, the awkward tension leaving. "You're not that bad. You just need someone to keep you sane and happy."

"Oh, Tooru," Suga says darkly, "I could tear your Iwa-chan apart."

"Please don't do that. I would appreciate if he stayed intact."

Suga laughs brightly. "He doesn't look like he would be easy to control anyway. I mean, his arms."

Oikawa chuckles and nods his head. "Yeah physically you won't be able to beat him but he's very considerate. He won't use his strength against you. I mean unless you want him to." Oikawa finishing off the sentence with a wink.

He should really know better than to try to tease Suga, because if there was anyone more provocative than Oikawa, it was Sugawara Koushi. Suga leans forward and rests his jaw on his hand. 

"Now that sounds like something I could get into."

Oikawa laughs and leans back into his chair. "I really do think you two could be good for each other."

Suga finishes his drink and leans back too. "Maybe. I have to talk to Kei before I think about much else."

Oikawa nods. "Of course. If this actually does happen and you two rush into it I swear I will end you both."

Suga holds up his hands in mock defense, "Okay, I promise I'll wait to sleep with him." And at Oikawa's relieved look, "So when is good, like the third date?"

Oikawa rolls his eyes and rests his arms against the table. "Well I mean, considering your track record." When Suga kicks his shin under the table, Oikawa pouts. "Oww Suga-chan!"

"Rude, Tooru!" Suga laughs and stands to take his tray back. "Let's go back to your place. I want to watch movies and complain."

Oikawa laughs along and stands to do the same. "Alright alright. I can do movies and complaining." Once they put everything away and leave Oikawa pulls out his phone to text Ushijima. 

**_Sent; 17:48_ **   
_I'm hanging out with suga-chan tonight so don't come over please~~_

 

**_Ushijima; 17:49_**  
 _Okay. Tell Sugawara I said hello._

Oikawa smiles at the quick reply and they make their way to his dorm room quickly. He unlocks the door and Suga throws himself into Oikawa's bed, scrunching up his nose. 

"Your bed smells like sex."

Oikawa laughs and puts his stuff away from his bags. "Well that's what happens when you have a boyfriend and live in a single room."

Suga doesn't get up, but laughs. "I'm guessing you two are just fine then?"

Oikawa smiles at the thought and walks over to Suga. "Yeah. It was a weird start but I'm happy with him."

"I'm glad. Honestly sometimes I wish Kuroo and Daichi would fight every once in awhile. They're so...icky." Suga sticks out his tongue with a giggle.

Oikawa pats Suga's head before going to start his tv and dvd player. "They're that perfect couple that feels the need to help people with their relationship problems by example."

"And their loud shower sex..." Suga mutters

Oikawa hears him anyway as he was getting his dvd collection out for Suga to choose from. "Ew they had sex in your shower? Well, actually, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah. More than once. I mean, I'm no angel, but Daichi is so damn loud." Suga moans as he flips himself upside down on the bed.

Oikawa gives an awkward laugh. "Yeah I heard about that." He turns Suga back over so he can look through his movies. "I basically have amazingly shitty sci-fi movies."

"You're so weird." Suga laughs and pulls one out at random. There's a strange snake/spider hybrid eating someone on the front. "Let's watch this one."

Oikawa laughs to himself. "Ooh this one is a mess, it's great." 

He puts the movie in and grabs the remote before crawling onto the bed. "Sit up Suga-chan so I can have some room too."

Suga doesn't exactly comply. He picks his legs up enough for Oikawa to sit down before draping his calves over Oikawa's knees. They watch the movie for less than five minutes before Suga is whining. 

"Why are boys dumb?"

Oikawa looks down at him and laughs. "You do realize you're part of that category too, right?"

Suga groans. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Okay okay. Are we talking about a particular boy or just boys in general?"

"In general I guess. But maybe I'm talking about myself."

Oikawa hums. "Why do you think you're dumb? Or at least acting dumb."

"I broke up with Kei. I should be okay with, you know. Being broken up."

"Yeah but you weren't in a good place when you broke up with him. And honestly you never gave forgave yourself about it either."

"I texted him earlier." Suga admits. "To see if he would speak to me."

Oikawa places his hands on Suga's knee. "Oh. Has he responded yet?"

Suga shakes his head. "Not yet. If he doesn't respond by tomorrow I'm not calling. I don't want to force him into something just to make myself feel better."

"How do you plan on making yourself feel better if he doesn't respond?"

"I'll write a letter." Suga muses, "Everything I want to say. Then I'll throw it away."

Oikawa starts running his fingertips along Suga's leg. "You're actually quite the romantic aren't you? If that doesn't work you could always resort to tubs of ice cream. They won't judge you."

Suga sighs, enjoying the relaxing touch. "Yeah that's true. Do you think Iwaizumi will even like me?"

"He's never disliked you. I'm not sure if he ever considered asking you out but I know he thinks you're pretty. Oh he also likes your ass, so that's a plus."

Suga laughs. "My ass is fantastic. I wouldn't mind giving him a closer look either."

Oikawa laughs with him. "Jesus Suga-chan! We're going to have to babysit you aren't we?" When Suga starts to pout Oikawa lightly hits his leg. "If it makes you feel better I'm sure he'd like to have a closer look."

"I'll try to be good. I really do want to get over this." Suga looks up at him with a wink, "but I make no promises."

Oikawa laughs. "I do believe you. But please remember that Iwa-chan has been having a hard time too."

Suga props himself up on his elbows. "Can I ask what happened?"

Oikawa has to keep his anger in check. "He's been having a hard time with me not loving him back. And then he hooked up with Yaku. Which made Iwa-chan think that they would be together. And then Tendou popped his ugly little head in and ruined everything. And then Yaku broke up with him basically saying that he couldn't choose between him and Tendou." Oikawa sighs heavily. "Basically Yaku is being selfish."

Suga looks sad. "Does Iwaizumi still want to be with Yaku?"

Oikawa looks more annoyed than anything at this point. "I hope not. He said he hated feeling like he was being chosen from. I don't think he wants to be any part of it."

Suga pokes Oikawa in the arm. "Wipe that look off your face. Iwaizumi will be fine. I'll make sure he's too distracted to even think about Yaku." He giggles and winks obscenely.

Oikawa smiles fondly. "So you do want to do this?"

Suga turns pink, "Well, I would like to try. I've always had a little crush on him. Those arms, and that smile, the way he kept your team in line..."

Oikawa laughs and smacks Suga's knee. "Hey I kept my team well enough." But soon enough he's rubbing the spot he hit. "I'm glad. You still need to figure yourself out with Tsukishima though."

At that moment Suga's phone buzzes in his pocket and he fishes it out. He stares at the screen.

 

**_Tsukishima Kei; 18:22_ **   
_We can talk tonight. Call me after 7._

When Suga doesn't move Oikawa looks at the screen. "Do you want to call him here?"

"No." Suga is still staring at the screen. "I should go."

"O-okay. If you want to come back over afterwards, you can."

Suga gets up and slips his shoes back on at the door. "Thanks Tooru. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Good luck Suga-chan." Suga nods him a goodbye before leaving Oikawa's room. He walks slowly back to his apartment, trying to calm his thoughts.

When he gets inside Daichi is nowhere to be found and Suga can't help but be a little relieved. He didn't need another party to witness this. He wastes some time, changes his clothes, turning his phone over in his hands. It's nearly 7:30 now and so he takes a deep breath and hits call over Tsukishima's contact. It rings thrice before Tsukishima picks up and his voice hits Suga with a wave of nostalgia. "Hello, Sugawara."

"He-hey Kei." Suga sits on his bed and tries to keep his heart beat down. "How have you been?"

There's a static silence that makes Suga uneasy, but it only lasts a beat. "I've been keeping busy. And yourself?"

"I've been.." Suga has to take a deep breath. "I've been okay. I've been dealing with some things."

Suga tries not to take anything away from the breathy way Tsukishima says, "Are you okay?"

Suga doesn't really trust his voice but he answers anyway. "Yeah. I mean I will be. I just wanted to get some things off my chest."

He wishes he couldn't clearly imagine Tsukishima on his bed, uniform still on but unbuttoned, staring blankly at the poster of the Jurassic period timeline on his wall. It makes his heart clench. "Is that why you called?"

"Ye-yeah I wanted to talk to you." Suga pulls his knees to his chest. "I wanted to apologize."

"Koushi," Tsukishima breathes out his name like a prayer and it hurts. It hurts more than he thought it would. "You don't need to apologize to me."

"No. No I do. I'm so sorry. I treated you awfully and all the while you still were taking care of me. I took my frustrations out on you and you didn't deserve it." Suga can hear his voice starting to break and he hates it.

"You were injured. I understood." Tsukishima says firmly. Then, softer, "I still feel that way."

Suga can't believe that Kei is this understanding. "No, it was wrong for me to treat you that way. Being injured is no excuse for being a dick to you." Suga sighs and tries to calm himself down. "How could you not be angry with me?"

Tsukishima sighs and it crackles through the receiver. "I forgave you a long time ago, Koushi." There's so much more he wants to say, Suga can tell, but Tsukishima is still Tsukishima and getting him to open up is a bit like pulling teeth.

Suga can feel the frustration building in him but he's trying so hard to stay calm. He doesn't know if why he wants to cry is because he's sad or angry. "Kei, please. I want to know how you felt then. I need to know so I can forgive myself. I still feel so guilty."

Tsukishima is quiet for what seems like too long. His voice is laced with something Suga can't place when he finally speaks lowly, "I don't think you would feel better if I told you."

"You're right. I probably won't. But I should know what I did to you. You don't need to spare my feelings since I obviously disregarded yours back then."

Tsukishima laughs but there's no humor in it. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Suga lays back on his bed and prepares himself for whatever Tsukishima is going to say. His voice is firm. "No I'm not. So you might as well just tell me."

When Tsukishima speaks again, the tone is a brutal reminder of nights spent in quiet intimacy, moments where the amber of Tsukishima's eyes seemed to shine in the dark. "I loved you, Koushi."

Suga sucks in a sharp breath and holds it for what seems like hours; his mind racing, trying to think of the right thing to say. He exhales slowly, his voice barely audible. "I know. I loved you too, Kei."

"I know." He says back just as quietly. "What brought this up?"

Suga sighs, that wasn't an answer. "I'll answer but only if you promise to answer my previous question. And actually give an honest answer."

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. "Fine."

Suga let's out a relieved breath. "Okay. I realized that I wasn't handling our break up well. I was sleeping with anyone who was willing, but my last, umm, friend with benefits got attached and it made me realize what I was doing. And after talking about it I knew I wasn't going to move on until I forgave myself. So I need to know how you actually felt. I need to apologize for what I did."

Tsukishima doesn't answer at first. His thoughts are spinning and when he does respond, his voice is hoarse and tight. "I blamed myself."

Suga turned speechless for a moment, his face scrunched in confusion. When he found his voice again it had more anger in it than anything. "How could you blame yourself? Kei, you did nothing wrong."

Tsukishima doesn't know how to feel about the anger in Suga's voice. "I thought, if I could just keep being there, taking care of you, that maybe I could. I don't know," Tsukishima settles on sad. It makes him sad. "I thought I could love you through it."

The anger dies out of Suga, he doesn't really feel much right now. "What do you mean? Did.. was I so bad you stopped loving me?"

"No!" It comes out much more sharply than Tsukishima really intends. "I meant...I thought that if I just kept loving you the way I was, that you wouldn't be so sad anymore. I thought that I could be enough."

Suga can't help it but there are tears running down his face. He tries not to make it obvious but he's sure Tsukishima can hear him sniffle. "And I basically told you you weren't when I broke up with you."

"I know that's not what you meant by it." Tsukishima is quiet.

"Kei I'm so sorry."

"I tried, Koushi. I tried to make you happy. But I couldn't. I'm sorry you were so miserable." Tsukishima whispers

Suga's can't hide his crying anymore. Suga has always been more of a quiet crier and it’s always broke Tsukishima's heart. He can hear all the small sounds Suga is making and he wants to make it stop. "It's not your fault Kei. I was too wrapped up in myself to see how much I was hurting you and then I took it all out on you. You, who was nothing but kind to me. You did everything you could think of and I threw it back in your face."

"It was for the best. I got the chance to move on, and I think you deserve that too."

Suga calms down some but the tears are still flowing. "How'd you move on?"

Tsukishima seems hesitant, "I'm seeing someone."

"O-oh." Suga sits up and grabs some tissues, trying to clean up his face. "Can I ask who?"

Tsukishima pauses. Suga can almost feel, with a sense of familiarity, how Tsukishima's mind is telling him to shut down and shut up. But Tsukishima has never really been able to keep things from Suga. "Don't ask how it happened, but...it's Kageyama."

The surprise is obvious in his tone. "Oh. I won't ask but that's a bit unexpected." Suga goes silent for a moment, his fingers tracing patterns on his leg. "Are you happy?"

Tsukishima's voice is still quiet, but Suga can hear the smile in it, "Yeah. We're...working on it." Another lapse of silence. "I think about you a lot."

Suga sighs, "That doesn't sound fair to Kageyama."

"I don't think you're in any place to lecture me."

Suga laughs and even if the sadness is there, it's an honest laugh. "I suppose you're right. I'm happy you've moved on. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you, you know." Tsukishima says after a minute.

"Sometimes it's hard to convince myself of that."

"You were a an amazing boyfriend, Koushi." Tsukishima says, clearer than he'd said much else. "It's because of you that I know how to be in a relationship."

Suga's smiles, his voice getting caught in his voice. He was happy something good came out of this whole mess. And maybe Kei was right, maybe he could be happy again too. "Th-thank you Kei."

Tsukishima hums. "Koushi?"

Suga pauses before responding, "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Maybe. What am I promising?"

Tsukishima huffs a laugh, a piece of Suga's heart throbs achingly. "You never change." He takes a breath, "I want you to promise not to sleep around anymore. It's none of my business what you do with other guys, but you're so much more than what you can do in bed."

Suga gets out a broken, "Thank you." Before he starts to feel tears come out again. "I promise." Suga is trying to calm himself down again before continuing. "That's part of the reason why I called. I think I want to try dating again."

"You haven't...dated at all?" Tsukishima sounds slightly shocked.

Suga gives a humorless laugh. "Well I wouldn't count any of the guys I slept with dating them."

"Then who's special enough to be worth more than a night?"

Suga hesitates but decides to give Tsukishima an honest answer. "Iwaizumi Hajime. Seijou's old ace."

Tsukishima struggles not to sound bitter, "He...would certainly treat you well."

"That's what Oikawa keeps telling me. I just needed to apologize to you before I tried anything. I couldn't get past how I hurt you."

More silence, more tense than the last time, "Do you feel any better?"

"I think so. I needed to know more, rather than just come up with my own conclusions. I still feel awful about everything but I'm glad we talked."

"So am I." Tsukishima clears his throat. "Talk again soon?"

Suga takes a deep breath before agreeing. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"I have to go, but," Tsukishima hesitates again, "I hope you find what you're looking for, Koushi."

"Thank you. I hope your relationship with Kageyama is a happy one." Suga collects himself again, he says as kindly as he can, "Goodbye, Kei." 

It felt strange to say, oddly final but he knew it was needed.

They hang up without another word, and Suga puts his head in his hands. He doesn't know why he cries for as long as he does, but it feels oddly freeing to do so.


	4. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Kurodai smut sorry not sorry

**Chapter Four: Closure**

Suga tries to clean his face up some before he gets up, walking out of his room. It doesn't take long before he's in front of Daichi's door. He knocks before he can rethink. "It's open." Daichi calls and Suga opens the door to find Kuroo curled around Daichi as he tries to study. They look up as he walks in, both immediately concerned at the red under his eyes. Daichi pushes his books away before standing up. He only takes one step towards him, Suga instead rushing towards Daichi and wraps his arms around his neck and pushing his head into his shoulder.  
"Suga! What's wrong?"

Suga shakes his head against Daichi until he realizes that's probably not a good enough answer. He lifts up his head but doesn't let go. "Nothing. I just.. I just got done talking to Kei." He rests his head on his own shoulder and looks at Kuroo. "And hugs make everything better right?"

Kuroo laughs and stands, wrapping both of them in a hug, "Always."

He feels Daichi's hands wrap around him. "We talked everything out. I was an asshole but he forgave me, so I might as well forgive myself too."

"I agree with him, for once." Kuroo chuckles.

Suga brings one of his arms back and puts it around Kuroo. "Thank you for telling me to do this. I would have never been able to by myself."

"It's what I'm here for." he pats Suga's head. "How do you feel?"

Suga snorts out a laugh. "Emotionally drained but good. I still feel guilty but I think I'm ready to move on. I just needed my best friend and his dorky boyfriend for a bit."

Kuroo smirks at Daichi. "He thinks you're dorky."

Suga laughs against Daichi's chest and tightens his hold around them before taking a step back. Daichi is still glaring at Kuroo when he speaks. "Thank you, you two. Really."

Daichi's glare softens and he pets Suga's hair. "Anything for you, Suga."

Suga lowers his head, hiding his face behind his hair. "I appreciate it."

Kuroo lets go of them and flops back on the bed. "Why are you so much nicer to Suga than you are to me?" He whines playfully.

Suga laughs quietly as Daichi sits back on the bed and flicks Kuroo's forehead lightly. "Because he doesn't annoy me like you do."

"Rude, babe." Kuroo complains with a laugh. Suga looks at Daichi's homework on the bed and groans as he remembers his own.

Kuroo notices and chuckles. "I would just claim emotional trauma and go to sleep if I were you."

"Do you think Miayuchi-sensei will buy that?" Suga bemoans

Kuroo shrugs and curls closer to Daichi's side. "Probably not but I'd still do it. Missing one homework assignment won't kill you."

Suga makes a face. "I'll still do it. I have to do something other than mope about my love life, right?"

Kuroo opens his mouth to speak but Daichi puts his hand over it. "You can do it in here if you want. Kuroo isn't as distracting as he wants to be."

Suga laughs. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to call it a night and head to the library in the morning. It's not due until Friday anyway."

Daichi nods and waves him off. "Good night Suga. I'm glad this worked out for you." Kuroo doesn't say anything but waves at him as Suga walks out of the room.

Suga closes the door behind him and Daichi sighs heavily. He's glad that Suga wasn't as broken up as he could have been. It was a relief.

He feels Kuroo wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles even closer to Daichi. "I told you it would be a good idea."

Daichi leans back into him. "Okay. You were right. Happy?"

Kuroo buries his face into Daichi's side. "Yes. But it's not just because I was right."

Daichi lies down next to him and leans his forehead on Kuroo's. "Thank you for being so good to Suga."

Kuroo takes his hand and rubs his thumb across Daichi's cheek. "Daichi, I'm friends with Sugawara too. I don't like seeing him upset."

Daichi leans into the touch but scowls a little. "I'm trying to be sweet."

Kuroo smiles and leans in, kissing him lightly. "I know."

Daichi hums and kisses him back, reaching back to shut his textbook. "I'm done studying for the night." He mutters over Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo wraps his arms around Daichi's waist. He rolls over on his back, bringing Daichi onto his chest. "Is that because of my amazing kissing skills?"

"What skills?" Daichi huffs with a smirk.

Kuroo's hand moves down and under Daichi's shirt. His fingers running lightly along his spine. "My skills that had you coming back for more than a year."

Daichi smiles against the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "Maybe you need to remind me of these skills."

Kuroo laughs, giving Daichi another light kiss. "If you want to have sex right after Suga's emotional rollercoaster you're going to have to be very quiet."

Daichi tries not to pout, really. "It's been a week, Tetsu."

Kuroo rolls them over and kisses along Daichi's neck. "I didn't say no. I just said you should be quiet."

Daichi pushes his hands up Kuroo's chest, "Then be quick about it."

Kuroo wastes no time taking off both his and Daichi's shirts. He leans back down and leaves a trail of kisses as he makes his way to Daichi's hips. His fingers run across the hemline of Daichi's jeans before he unbuttons them. Daichi's eyes slide shut and his hand finds Kuroo's hair. 

"Finally putting that smart mouth of yours to good use?"

Kuroo bites Daichi's hip in retaliation but it only makes a soft moan come out of Daichi. Kuroo smirks as he sits up and pulls his pants and boxers down. 

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Didn't I tell you to make this quick?" He quips back.

Kuroo smiles and shakes his head as he completely pulls off Daichi's clothes. He gets up and walks over to Daichi's dresser, taking his time getting the lube and condoms. Daichi is making an unamused face as Kuroo comes back, and Kuroo leans forward to kiss it away. 

Kuroo spreads Daichi's legs and kneels between them. He takes the lube and covers his fingers. He kisses the top of Daichi's knee before lining up a finger. 

"You ready?"

Daichi shifts a little and bites his lip. The initial stretch is always the most unpleasant. 

"Yeah." 

Kuroo pushes in his finger, giving Daichi a moment to get used to it before he starts moving. Once he gets a rhythm going, Kuroo adds a second finger. Daichi moans out, causing Kuroo to lean forward and kiss him silent. 

"Quiet, Daichi."

Kuroo's hand doesn't stop moving and Daichi squeezes his eyes shut in concentration. He's trying to stay quiet, but Kuroo slips in a third finger and Daichi moans loudly against Kuroo's neck. Kuroo smirks but keeps his hand moving. He speaks low in Daichi's ear. 

"This isn't good Daichi. Are we going to have use help in making you quiet?"

The words make Daichi whine through his teeth. He grinds down on Kuroo's hand, his cock hard and leaking at the tip. 

"Tetsurou, please." 

Kuroo leans forward and kisses Daichi deeply, using his new angle to push his fingers deeper. He can feel Daichi moaning against his mouth and loves how Daichi's body is moving to meet the thrusts of his fingers. Daichi reaches up and grabs Kuroo's hair, pulling him up to separate the kiss. 

"Tetsurou, get inside me now."

Kuroo grins and pulls his fingers out slowly. He takes his time rolling on a condom and slicking himself with more lube. He lines up and kisses Daichi again, muttering a quick "Be quiet" before pushing in. 

Daichi arches, his hands fall around Kuroo's back, nails digging into his skin. As Kuroo moves slowly he latches onto Daichi's throat, making dark marks. 

Daichi can feel his frustration rising, it's like Kuroo is doing everything he knows that makes him loud. He moves his hips in an effort to make Kuroo go faster, but Kuroo just presses Daichi's hip to the bed, grinds into him that much deeper. Daichi groans half in frustration and half in pleasure. Kuroo's mouth moves lower to his collarbones, leaving bite marks there too. Daichi hooks his legs around Kuroo's back, trying again to make him faster, but Kuroo's thrusts only become stronger. 

"Tetsu, faster." He finishes off his words with a moan.

"Nah," Kuroo smirks down at him, even though he's breathing hard too, "I think I like it when you beg."

Daichi groans and throws his head back. He's trying his hardest to stay quiet, not letting Kuroo win this little game of his. But it's hard, especially when Kuroo is thrusting even harder and getting more accurate. 

It doesn't take him long before he finds Daichi's prostate which makes him moan out, "Tetsu, Tetsurou please."

Kuroo swears under his breath. Watching Daichi come undone beneath him was making it so much harder not to give in and fuck Daichi the way he wants it. 

"That's it, babe," He grits out, "tell me how bad you want it."

Daichi groans, he's really doesn't want to give Kuroo the satisfaction but he's making him feel so damn good he feels like he can only give in. 

"Damn it Tetsurou. Just fuck me harder. Please, I need you to go faster."

Kuroo grins, the cat that caught the canary. "That's all I wanted to hear." 

He pushes Daichi's legs up against his chest and picks up the pace, pulling out almost entirely before driving back in. Daichi moans loud at the new angle, he barely remembers his need to be quiet. He brings his hand up and covers his mouth, muffling the sounds he's making. Kuroo isn't holding back any longer and Daichi's finally happy he's going faster. Kuroo can't help letting out soft moans of his own. Daichi is tight and scorching hot around him, and he looks so good taking Kuroo's cock. 

"God, I love you." Kuroo groans.

Daichi takes his hand off his mouth enough to say, "I love you too but keep moving." 

He covers his mouth again when Kuroo's thrusts become slightly stronger. He moves his other hand down around his cock and starts stroking himself, trying to match Kuroo. 

Kuroo watches Daichi stroke himself. He pushes Daichi's legs further apart to get a closer look at his hand moving quickly over his shaft, and the way his own dick disappeared inside Daichi. Even just watching Daichi try to muffle his moans was erotic. 

"Fuck, Daichi, I'm close babe."

Daichi takes his hand off his mouth and reaches for Kuroo. Kuroo leans forward and let's Daichi thread his fingers through his hair before kissing him. He can feel Kuroo starting to lose his rhythm and when Kuroo bites at his jaw, Daichi gasps. 

"Me.. me too."

Kuroo moans low in Daichi's ear. He can feel Daichi's legs start to shake under his hands and his hips spasm irregularly. Kuroo drives himself as deep as he can and finally comes, spilling into the condom with a choked off noise. It only takes a few more strokes before Daichi follows and comes between their chests with a loud moan. 

Daichi's hand is still Kuroo's hair, his head resting against Daichi's neck.

Kuroo leaves a kiss on his throat. "That last one was pretty loud, Daichi."

Daichi tugs at Kuroo's hair, smiling when Kuroo groans. 

"Shut up asshole."

Kuroo snickers. He pulls himself up off of Daichi and pulls out carefully. "Want to call it a night?"

Daichi's tone turns teasing. "Who said I'm going to let you stay the night?"

Kuroo tosses the condom and throws himself over Daichi, whining. "But now I'm tired!"

Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders and looks at him like he's considering his fate. His voice turns lighter. 

"Hmm. You did help Suga. And you did remind me of your skills."

Kuroo kisses up Daichi's jaw to his ear and nips at the lobe. "Am I granted permission to stay, my Liege?"

Daichi moves his head and kisses the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "I suppose you've earned it." 

Daichi laughs at the bright smile Kuroo gives. Kuroo kisses him fully. "I'm not getting dressed."

"Fine, but you're going to have to get up because I want to brush my teeth."

Kuroo rolls over and mockingly grumbles, "Don't leave me."

Daichi gets out of the bed and pulls on some boxers before turning and giving Kuroo a deadpanned look. "You're on my bed. I'm not leaving."

Kuroo laughs and Daichi rolls his eyes as he walks out. He meets Suga in the bathroom and receives a toothpaste foam smile. Daichi can't help but think Suga heard them earlier and a light blush grows on Daichi's cheeks. 

"You feeling any better?"

Suga spits before answering, "Much. Thank you."

Daichi smiles, "I'm glad." 

Relief floods Daichi as he brushes his teeth. He knew Suga would say something if he overheard them, so maybe he actually was quiet enough.

Suga wipes his face on a towel. "Is Kuroo staying over?"

Daichi nods and finishes brushing his teeth. "Yeah but he's too lazy to actually get ready for bed."

Suga gives him a shit eating grin, "In his defense, it did sound like he did all the work."

Daichi's face goes completely red. "I was trying to be quiet, I promise. I'm so sorry."

Suga laughs brightly. 

"It's fine, Dai. I don't really mind. You deserve a little stress relief." He winks and Daichi makes a face.

"That wasn't really the point but okay." His face is still bright red. "This is awkward. I'm going to sleep. Good night Suga." 

Suga laughs him out and continues his nightly routine. He washes his face and clips back his hair. He can hear his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket, but knows all the messages are from Oikawa anyway. He ignores his phone until he gets back to his room. He throws his phone on his bed and takes his time changing into bed clothes. He sighs before flopping down onto his bed, finally looking at his phone. Most of the messages look something like this:

_**Oikawa; 21:10**  
Suga-chan did you call him??_

_**Oikawa; 21:21**  
Suga-chan, are you okay?_

_**Oikawa; 21:34**  
I know you're getting these._

_**Oikawa; 21:46**  
I need to know what happened. I NEED TO._

Suga laughs a bit, he wants to hold out a bit longer but Oikawa is probably honestly concerned.

_**Sent; 22:04**  
I'm fine tooru, it went well_

_**Oikawa; 22:05**  
You're not still super in love with him right? He wasn't mean?_

_**Sent; 22:05**  
No I'm not super in love with him and no he wasn't mean. we just talked everything out_

_**Oikawa; 22:05**  
and how do you feel??_

_Suga sighs at the repeated conversations but answers anyway._

_**Sent; 22:06**  
I'm fine. it went better than I thought it would_

Oikawa, thankfully and surprisingly, doesn't press for details.

_**Oikawa; 22:06**  
Good. I was worried. Still up for dinner on Friday?_

_**Sent; 22:06**  
yeah. I'm actually looking forward to it._

_**Oikawa; 22:07**  
Yay! It's going to be so much fun! We have to cheer up Iwa-chan! ｀;:゛;｀;･(゜ε゜ )_

_**Sent; 22:07**  
Oh I can cheer him up_

_**Oikawa; 22:07**  
Suga-chan!_

_**Sent; 22:07**  
With wonderful conversation of course! where's your head tooru??_

_**Oikawa; 22:08**  
(¬_¬ )_

_**Sent; 22:09**  
you have no faith in me do you?_

Suga hopes Oikawa knows he's teasing.

_**Oikawa; 22:10**  
Of course I do. I would be yelling at you otherwise. I'm picking Iwa-chan up from the train station around 6 on Friday. Want to do dinner around 7:30?_

_**Sent; 22:10**  
Yeah I can do that_

Oikawa responds with another emoji, happy this time, and Suga throws his phone to the side. He stretches out on the bed. The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Suga get over his ex? Will Iwaizumi be his knight in shining armor? Tune in for the next installment of this shitstorm.


End file.
